


Closer

by LamiaCalls



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Caught, F/M, Floor Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: Maru is interrupted while investigating a rare flower, and gets doused in a heavy dose of its mysterious pollen. Its effects quickly become clear.
Relationships: Maru/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/gifts).



Maru had been struggling with the strange flowers she’d found, that grew in rough, twisting vines on the rocks near the old purple-haired man’s tower in the woods. She had picked them specifically because she didn’t recognize them, but had kept seeing them, bud-closed. She was trying to get more interested in the biological, the natural, like her father was. Studying how organic things worked often gave her new ideas for inorganic experiments, ways to improve her robots inner-workings with more elegant solutions. Learning only from other humans would create a closed-loop of inspiration.

It was late summer already, and the flowers, she thought, should have bloomed by now. They weren’t a winter flower, as far as she could tell from all the books she’d checked in the library, but nor could she find any indication of their properties.

It had proven more difficult than she had anticipated to break them open. The green of their bud, when she had picked them, had seemed so delicate and soft. She didn’t want to use tools, for fear of damaging them, but she was giving up on that hope.

She had gotten down a scalpel, and was carefully cutting a line into the bud while sitting on the floor, when Sebastian entered her room. As always, he didn’t knock.

“Where’s mom and Demetrius?” he asked. He leant back at the doorjamb, eyeing her.

“They went to see that — that play, they kept talking about, in Zuzu.” She looked away, continued with her careful incision.

“They took the car.”

It wasn’t a question, so Maru didn’t answer. She knew where this was going, had been witnessed to this fight so many times. When she was younger, she sometimes took her parents side, sometimes took Sebastian’s side. But she had long since grown bored of that, and now took either no side, or the side of whoever wasn’t there to defend themselves.

“I was meant to have the car tonight.”

“You’ve got your bike,” Maru said steadily.

“It was gonna be me, Abi and Sam,” he said. “What’re you doing?”

“Dissection,” she said. “I don’t know what to tell you. They left hours ago. I’m surprised you didn’t hear them.”

He made a noise, somewhere between a grunt and a tut. Strangely, it was similar to a sound of dissatisfaction her dad often made, but she thought it unwise to point that out.

“I had my headphones in. I guess I’ll have to cancel, great,” he said. “So embarrassing.”

She glanced at him, getting his phone out, texting his friends.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I don’t want to fucking talk about it,” he replied, not even looking up from the phone. “There’s nothing to talk about — I was meant to have the car, I _told_ them I was taking the car and—“

“Okay,” she said with a sigh, and turned back to her flower. She wasn’t in the mood to be shouted at as a stand-in for her parents.

She’d finished the cut on one side, and turned the bud around, began to cut down the other side, delicate as she could manage.

“What is that?”

Maru practically jumped out of her skin — when had Sebastian gotten so close? He was practically on top of her — and her scalpel went clean through the bud, almost nicking her hand on the other side. The flower fell open, releasing a massive spray of — something, dust, pollen, hitting Maru square in the face.

She stood up, dusting her face off. It was pollen, definitely. Sebastian had seemingly avoided it, hadn’t been close enough to be hit.

Her heart was hammering, he had scared her out of her wits.

“What the hell?” she cried. “I was concentrating!”

“Sorry,” he said, but it didn’t sound too genuine.

She tried to steady her breath. She felt tingly, nerves frayed. She wanted to slap Sebastian, but she also… she also wanted to pull him closer. She shook her head. The room felt warm and stuffy all of a sudden, and Sebastian was still standing so close, and she could feel the warmth of him.

She glanced down to his lips, just as he licked them, and felt something stir inside of her. She wanted to touch them, to reach up, to do…something.

She looked down at the flower, which was now fully open in her hand. It looked almost like a lily, with delicate purple swirls, and a fat stamen, still thick with pollen. She turned, put it down on the table.

“Are you alright?”

Her blood felt like syrup in her veins, and too close to the skin. Her heart was still beating a little too fast, her cheeks just a little too warm. And…a definite ache had started inside her. She gulped down air. She imagined if she looked in a mirror, her pupils would have swallowed her iris whole, hungry just like she suddenly was.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t know what was in that — it might be poison.”

Even the words hung false in the air. She _had_ heard about flowers with properties like this before. And it wasn’t poison — or not in the traditional sense, at least.

She couldn’t risk turning around, or all would be lost.

She bent down, grabbed her notebook, and began to scribble those notes down. This was good, at least, to learn what the flower did.

“Should I call mum?”

She shook her head. _Desire_ , she underlined in her notebook.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You said it could be poison! Shouldn’t we at least get Harvey?”

“Seriously, I’ll be fine,” she said. “I think I know what it is, and I think it’s just…it’s hard to explain. Don’t worry about it.”

She wanted him to leave, but she couldn’t tell him that: the part of her that had opened up with a keening need wouldn’t let her tell him to go. But if he left, she could get out one of her many creations that would help fulfill her without another human being’s involvement.

“Maru,” he said, and grabbed at her arm.

The moment his fingertips touched her bare skin, a thousand sparks lit in her nerves, her heart picking up the pace, her breathing hitching. Mildly, she thought that it was quite interesting that the pollen could shrink her worldview to the point in which the only thing that mattered was his touching her and that not stopping.

She turned and, without thinking too hard about it, got on her tiptoes to kiss him. She could feel his shock at first, the way he didn’t kiss back, but then his mouth softened. It had been a risk, an uncalculated one even, to kiss him, but it seemed to pay off with the way he now pressed back into her.

When she broke off, to kiss at other parts of his chin and neck, his breath was heavier.

“Maru,” he said, but as he said it, she stroked along the front of his jeans and the “u” sound became broken in a way that made her only want him more.

“Yes?” she said, breaking from kissing down her jaw, tracing a line down his throat. She nibbled at the skin there, liked the way his hands tightened on her arms, just for a moment. He gulped and his adam’s apple bobbed prettily. She stepped into him, and he leant back against her desk, hands going out to steady himself.

He was rapidly hardening under the pressure of her hand: even through his jeans, it was obvious.

She wanted him, badly, inside of her. Ached for it, every molecule of her body screamed for it. It was curious, really, that a small flower, a dusting of pollen, could want her need something so bad. So, she wondered how else it might be satiated — and how long she could put it off.

She dropped to her knees, unzipped him. He inhaled sharply, his eyes wide as he watched her. She liked this, having all his attention on her, not on his phone or their parents or anything else, just watching her like she were the only thing in the world as she reached into his pants. He was hard already, and warm in her hand. It twitched at first contact. She looked up at him, his eyes wide, his mouth partly open, watching her careful.

She had only done this a few times before, but she approached it with the methodicalness she approached everything in life. She took her glasses off for better manoeuvrability.

She’d imagined it more than a few times, if she admitted it to herself. Especially when he was obviously hurting from their parents, and she wanted to comfort him. But never, in a million years, did she think it would actually happen. That alone was enough to make her dangerously wet — although, she thought, the pollen probably also had a lot to do with it.

Whatever it was, he was wonderful. Warm in her mouth, and so responsive to every lick and nibble and kiss and suck, making throaty noises, his hands making kaleidoscopic patterns in her hair as they turned and twisted just so when she adjusted the way she was sucking him.

She was pleased by how little time it took to push him to the edge, and over it, him groaning, “Oh god,” before bucking into her mouth, filling it with come that she swallowed eagerly.

Maru remained kneeling, watched him. He was still looking at her with that slightly dazed expression, like he couldn’t believe his sister had just sucked him off. She wondered if she would be equally shocked, if it weren’t for the pollen still working through her veins, making her incredibly wet and incredibly wanting.

When he looked liked he’d recovered a little, his breath steadying, she said to him, “Your turn.”

He got onto his knees so quickly it almost knocked them both over, then he was helping her lie back, pulling down her jeans. They weren’t even past her knees before he was diving in, nosing and licking through her knickers. There was a desperation, the little groan he made when he first pushed her knickers aside and tasted her for the first time, that, aside from making her shiver and clench, made her think that this was perhaps not the first time he’d wanted to do it.

The thought of him, just two rooms over, hard cock in hand as he thought about her, made her moan and she took his face in her hands and ground into him. He let her, his eyes fixed on her, watching her. If her jeans hadn’t been restricted her, she would have wrapped her legs around him, but she had to make do with curling his long hair in her hands.

She couldn’t tell if it was the frantic enthusiasm of his mouth or the pollen that spurred her to orgasm much quicker than usual, but either way, she shook with the force of it, a whimper leaving her as grabbed at him.

She had worried that it would be enough, that one climax would satiate the pollen’s needs and she would have second thoughts about having sex with Sebastian. But it didn’t. Whether the pollen was gone or not — she didn’t want to think too hard about it — she wanted him inside her still, and she pulled him towards her.

He stopped, suddenly, so close that his already-hard-again cock was grazing against her. It took all her concentration not to make a noise of disapproval.

He was looking at her intensely through his hair, which had fallen over his eyes.

“Are you sure?” he stuttered. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She took a second, tried to think past the keening need between her legs, the anticipation of what would happen if she said yes right away. She had thought about him, that was true. Sometimes when she saw him, especially coming in from the rain. And she wanted to be close to him, that was true too, and this was certainly as close as she could imagine being to him. Would she want this, if it weren’t for the pollen, however much it was affecting her now?

One of his hands snaked up her t-shirt, and under her cotton bra to grope at her breast and brush a thumb across her nipple.

She reached up and unzipped his hoodie, helped him shrug it off. Then she pulled his t-shirt off of him; she wanted to see all of her brother.

She nodded. “Yes.”

It didn’t take much else to convince him.

He pressed into her, and she inhaled sharply, trying to relax around him. It had been a while, and she was also aware that, while she hoped it wasn’t, it may be the only chance to have him inside her. She would savour it.

She let out the breathe she was holding when he was all the way in, and the noise he made at the same time was delicious, small though it was. His eyes were shining down at her. She might have expected a question in them, but there was none. Only Sebastian’s usual intensity, usual seriousness, though his breath was ragged and his hair stuck to his forehead.

Then he was moving, and her band of focus narrowed to that, Sebastian inside of her, pulling in and out and making her gasp and moan.

A muffled bang came from without, and they both froze, mid-stroke.

“Hello?” came a voice, dulled by distance and Maru’s mercifully closed door. Jodi, by the sounds of it.

“I didn’t lock up,” Sebastian said, gulping.

She grabbed at his face, at his damp hair, looked him in the eyes.

“Please,” she said. “You can’t stop.”

“Just wait, a second,” he said, his voice strained.

But it was hard to wait when he was pressed inside of her, when she knew how good it felt for him to be moving. She clenched around him, was rewarded by a sharp exhale.

“Oh shit,” he said. He jerked forward, and she could feel his hips shake in effort to move slowly. He slid home, filling her once again, and she grabbed appreciatively at his neck, slicked with sweat. He was so close to her face now, she could feel his breathe on his lips. Just a few inches — she lifted her head up, closed the distance, kissed him for the first time since they’d started.

It was soft, at first, testing. Then he pressed back against her, tongue darting into her mouth, his hips mercifully moving again.

She moaned into his mouth, and he pulled back.

“Shhh,” he hissed. “She’s still out there, I think.”

As if reading their minds, another call came from the shop: “Robin, dear?”

But Sebastian didn’t stop this time, continued with the achingly slow pace that left Maru gasping.

“What, don’t want her to, uh, catch us?” she said, between pants. “With you fucking your sister?”

He let out a strangled noise, his eyes fluttering close, head rolling back. She smirked.

There were a few footsteps that came closer, and even Maru had the good sense, lust-drunk as she was, to stay quiet and still.

Finally, after an excruciating five seconds, in which Sebastian moved at a glacial pace that made Maru’s breath come unsteady, they heard the front door go again. They both let out a sigh of relief.

Maru took the opportunity, of them caught off-balance, to push Sebastian over. His cock fell out of her, but not for long, as she mounted him, lining herself up with him. She slid on, enjoyed the choked sound he made as did so.

He held out his left hand, and she took it, wrapping her fingers around his and using it as leverage to ride him. She started slow at first, trying to find her rhythm, but then her need, whether pollen-driven or not, became too much, and she began to move at a frantic, frenetic pace, watching his face twist and change as he tried to hold on for longer.

With her free hand, she touched herself. Now, knowing the shop was empty, she had abandon to make as much noise as she liked, and she did. She held on tightly to his left hand, and with his right, he cupped one of her breasts as it bounced, almost idly. He looked up at her in such rapture that it was enough to push her over the edge again, moaning his name loudly.

He followed not long behind her, filling her, hands fleeing from their positions to grab tightly her hips and to make the final few thrusts into her.

She collapsed onto him, breath ragged and shallow, his much the same, their sweat-slicked chests pressed against each other.

After a minute, when her breath came back to her, she rolled off to lie beside him, staring at the ceiling. She was still in a state of shock that it had happened, but she had no regrets.

He pulled his trousers back up, zipped up, and she did the same.

More minutes passed, their breath being the only sound — other than the electrics that whirred in the corner, but that was the constant refrain of her room.

“Shall we talk about it?” Sebastian said, sounding calmer about any tense situation than she had ever heard him.

“Not yet,” she said. She would need some time, to process, to think about it, to make decisions on what to do next. Certainly, even satiated now, she thought it unlikely that this wouldn’t happen again. Now she knew the feel of him inside her, the closeness of their bond, it would be hard not to reach for it again. And, if she was quite honest with herself, she wasn’t sure how much the vice of pollen-induced need had worn off with her first orgasm. That would need to be calculated when her head was clearer.

He nodded. Reached for his t-shirt, and sat up.

“I’m going for a smoke,” he said.

“Can you wait?” she said. “Just five minutes?”

He hesitated, but only for a second. Then he nodded, and lay back down. He put an arm around her, and she moved closer to his warm chest, laying her head on it. Listened to the jittering sound of his heartbeat.

“Thanks,” she said. “Are you feeling okay? About what we did?”

“Yes,” he said quickly. Then he cleared his throat. “I am. Are you?”

“Yes,” she said. She felt him nod again above her. Felt him relax.

Five minutes passed silently, then another. She had almost begun to feel like she might fall asleep there — and certainly, Sebastian’s breath was slow and steady too — when the front door of the shop went again. This time, a spike of cold terror went up her spine: it was the sound of her mum and dad’s voices.

“Oh god,” she said, clambering up, pulling her clothes right. Sebastian was moving just as quickly.

“Shit,” he said. He stood up, pulling his hoodie up.

He began to march over to the far side of the room, towards her robots.

“What are you doing?” she whispered.

“I’m gonna go out this way,” he said. He opened the door that led out to her telescope. “I’ll go for a smoke. They won’t know.”

She nodded, panic-struck as she was. It was only after he had gone, and she stood alone, that she realised how silly it was. It wasn’t exactly like she were hiding a boyfriend, someone from the town. Her parents wouldn’t think anything of her own half-brother coming out of her room — probably wouldn’t even question how dishevelled they both looked. Because who would think that she and Sebastian, not even close as siblings, would be having sex on the floor of her room?

She bit her lip. It was a rather nice thought, and one she was going to keep close.

She straightened out her clothes, returned to her workbench so her parents would assume she had been working all evening. And she thought about when she would next be able to sneak into Sebastian’s room.

She smirked at the rare flower, as she picked it up and placed it into a plastic baggie, careful not to jostle it to release anymore pollen. That was the last thing she needed before seeing her parents.

And she smirked even deeper, when she remembered that Sebastian hadn’t even been under the influence.


End file.
